The Black Digiegg
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: It's a cold december night, and fog is becoming thicker. Katy, leader of The Midnight Guardians, silently chants the name of her love, waiting for his return.
1. Our story so far

What has happened:

Once there was a girl named Katy. She had a wonderful life and wonderful parents. Nothing could ever happen wrong with her world.

Then her parents died in a car accident, leaving her alone on her 16th birthday.

For a while, she lived alone in her old house, watched over by her friend's parents, The Ichijojis. She was always sad, though. The only thing that brought her happyness was the nightly visits from her unnamed friend, the boy who popped into her dreams at night.

Finally, the boy left her dreams and became a reality. He was really the vampiric Digimon Myotismon, who had just been reborn. They fell in love quickly, especilly after Katy saved Myo from death at his evil half's hands. She had almost died herself in doing so, leaving her part digimon, and able to shift from Digital Monster to Human at will. There were a few nasty scars from it, and she did use up energy really quickly,but other than that she was suffering no ill effects.

But Myo always felt that he was in debt to his girlfriend, and was desperate to find a way to make it up to her. Even when she told him that just staying with her forever would be enough, he still felt that there was more that he could do.

A week later, they all went on a vacation to the Uinta mountains in Utah. Willis, an american Digidestined, invited them to go camping. They thought it would be fun and relaxing. But Apocalymon had other plans. He sent Piedmon to either enlist Myotismon's help, or kill him along with the Digidestined. Myotismon almost went with him, when Piedmon slipped up and mentioned killing Katy, who is really the only reason Myo puts up with the Digidestined. Myotismon came to his senses and refused Piedmon's offer.

Piedmon tried to kill Katy, but Myotismon jumped in the way, saving her life at the cost of his own. But he promised Katy he would come back one day.

Afterwords, the Digidestined were split up. The first half was led by Ken Ichijoji, and they still called themselves the Digidestined. The Digidestined now consisted of Ken, Davis, Yoli, Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Cody, and all of their Digimon.

But the other half was called the Midnight Guardians, and was led by Katy. The Midnight Guardians were forbidden to ever call themselves the Digidestined ever again, and had been banished from the Digidestined. They were the ones that trusted Myo, and eagerly awaited his return. They included: Katy, Matt, Tk, Kari, Izzy, Joe, Willis, all of their Digimon, and Lady Devimon(who had survived to battle against Piedmon).

2 years later, fog gathers on a cold december night, growing thicker and thicker like a gray curtain over Tokyo...


	2. The black digiegg

Chapter 1

Katy stood outside in the snow, staring up at the sky. Under her breath she softly muttered: "Lord Myotismon, Lord and Master..."

The fog was very thick. The stars weren't visible through the dense clouds. The weather man had said it would be very stormy, and would most likely snow all night long. But to Katy, it was the sign that her life would once again be whole.

"Lord Myotismon, Lord and master, Lord Myotismon..." she stopped. The fog seemed to funnel down to the ground at her feet and form an egg. Excited, she picked it up.

A black Digi-egg.

Her love was back, and her life was whole once more.


	3. The Midnight Guardians

Chapter 2

(BTW I bet a lot of you hated the 2nd last chapter of The Vacation. I'm sorry. My mom took away my laptop, and I still havn't gotten it back. I have a really good, long, dramatic chapter for that scene, and so when I get my laptop back, I will post it on there instead. Sorry!)

Ken looked outside. "Odd," he said out loud. "The fog is getting thicker, especilly to the south."

Ken was in his house, the new headquarters of the Digidestined. Well, what was left of the Digidestined, anyway. After what happened 2 years before, they had split in half: One half that awaited Myotismon's return and hoped it would soon come, and the other half that was glad he was gone and was sure he wasn't coming back.

Guess which half he was in charge of?

(If you said 'The first half', go hit yourself with a dictionary until you knock yourself out, then, once you wake up, go read the last two books! The Ninth Digidestined, and The Vacation.)

(However, if you paid any attention at all to the last two books, and you said the last one, the next meeting of the midnight guardians will take place in Myotismon's hideout, under an island in Odiba bay. We meet six minutes and six seconds after 6:00 pm. CU there!)

(Oh, and bring pizza)

(and cookies)

(and- oh, i'll send you the list. Lets get on with the story.)

"I heard there was a bad storm coming." Tai said. He and Davis were lounging on the couch, eating pizza. All the Digidestined ever did lately was eat pizza and hang out, because nothing had happened in the Digital World for 2 years. There had been the longest period of peace that world had seen since before Devimon gained power. Ken thought nothing of it, and neither did the Digidestined. They simply celebrated that they wouldn't have to fight probably ever again!

The Midnight Guardians, however, were worried.

Izzy scanned the Digital world again, searching for any sign of trouble. Every now and then, they would pick up a small fight between some Gazimon, or a viris stealing something from a Floramon's shop, but nothing major. "Still nothing." He reported to Katy as she walked in the door.

"Thanks Izzy." Katy took off her coat, revealing her red dress and black angel wings. Ever since Myotismon had died, she had rarely left her new, ultimate form. It reminded her of Myo.

She had hardly changed in two years. Her skin was pale from staying inside The Hideout all day. Her chocolate brown eyes were beutiful and sad. Her long, blonde hair streamed down her back lake a golden waterfall. Her dress was blood red, like the inside of Myotismon's cape, and there was a golden pendant of a bat around her neck. Her midnight black wings were folded neatly against her back, almost as if she was wearing a long black cape. Her scars had disappeared in this form, and she hoped they would stay gone. Despite her resemblance to Myotismon, she did not have fangs, as she was still 1/3 human.

She walked over to the stairs which led to Myotismon's room. She had had his coffin brought back from Utah, and it was set in the corner of the room, on top of witch Katy had set a mattress, and made a makeshift bed. She couldn't sleep at her old house anymore- too close to The Digidestined, and they might think they were spying. None of the others could live at their old houses as well, except for Izzy, who lived close to the bay in his apartment, And both Tk and Matt, since they now both lived at Mr. Ishida's house.

Katy set the black egg she had gotten outside down on the pillow and sat next to it. She stroked the egg sent reassuring thoughts into it. So what if he may not be able to hear her? She might as well try.

Katy heard footsteps and spun around, hiding the Digi- egg behind her back. Kari walked in. "You ok?"

Katy sighed and relaxed, but she didn't take the egg out from behind her. Instead, she placed it in the folds of her wings. "Hey Kari. I'm fine."

"The fog is getting thicker." Kari told her.

"I know." Katy had told Kari about the dream, as she was the only person in the Midnight Guardians that she trusted with that knowlegde. "I've already done it."

Kari perked up. "Do you have it?"

Katy nodded and reached back. She pulled the Digi-egg out of her wings and set it on her lap. It was plain black, except for one large, red dot on the side. Kari reached over and touched it with respect. "Is that really Myotismon?" Katy nodded again.

Then the egg started to move. Katy set it on the matress carefully and she and Kari backed away. a small crack appeared, which spred until-

Pop! A small black Digimon baby jumped out and sat on the bed, looking up at Katy. Then Katy heard something she had longed to hear for two years. In her head, a gentle, dark voice said just two sentances, but that made her start to cry.

_"Hello, Katy. I told you I would come back."_


	4. DemiDevimon digivovle to

Chapter 3

Ok, I have something to admit. I have no clue what a Myotismon evolves from. So here's my best guess:

Baby

DarkNyaromon(I made this up)

DemiDevimon

Wizardmon

Myotismon

Got it memorized?(Sorry, habit!) Ok, lets go.

(Katy's journal)

_December 9- 3 days after Myo rehatched!_

_Kari and I were playing with Mini-Myo today, as his baby form doesn't have a name. He seems to recognize me perfectly, and he can communicate telepathicly perfectly. He also seems to enjoy chasing Bakemon, and he seems to enjoy flying with me(Although this time i'm carrying him!). lol You should see the look Phantomon gives me every time he calls Mini- Myo "Master" or "Sir". DemiDevimon has stopped doing it compleately, which will probably lead to punishment as soon as Myo is back to Ultimate form._

_Still nothing going on the the Digital World._

_December 10- 4 days ater Myo rehatched!_

_Mini-Myo evolved today! We were just flying, when he started glowing! Next thing I know, i'm holding a little Nyaromon! Except it was a little different from Gatomon's in-training level. Mini-Myo was pitch black, except for red markings. His eyes... so beutiful... I havn't seen them in so long..._

_I showed Mini-Myo to Izzy. He says it's called a DarkNyaromon, and the baby evolves into one when it's raised in evil or was originally evil._

_Still nothing going on in the Digital world._

_December 13- 7 one week after Myo rehatched_

_Myo is one step closer. He just evolved into an adorible little Devimon. He's pitch black again, and he has the biggest blue eyes! They look even more gentle than before! Got to go, Mini-Myo and DemiDevi are getting in a fight._

"Okay, play nice you two." Katy said, walking over and pulling the two DemiDevimon apart.

"This jerk has been poking fun at the fact that I am currently at the same level as him." Mimi-Myo said. (In his original voice-It carries through the evolutions)

DemiDevi flapped his wings in rage. "He started it."

Katy looked over to Lady Devimon. _I hate raising my boyfriend._

_I know. _Lady Devimon thought back, trying hard not to smile.

(By the way, how many times have you heard what Katy said? Not every day, huh? Yup, Only in one of my fanfics would you hear something like: Spit out the prisoner!)

(And THAT is an Artemis Fowl reference)

(Anyway, on with the story.)

Katy sighed and grabbed Mini-Myo's wing and DemiDevi's foot. They struggled to get free, but it didn't work.

Katy set Mini-Myo in one corner, and DemiDevi in another. "Now, stay there for a while in time out until you can get along." Katy said. She turned to DemiDevi. "I'd cut it out, because two more evolutions, and he will be back to normal."

"Whatever. I will be more powerful than him someday. Just you wait! When I evolve, I will be a Devimon!" (SPOILER ALERT!)

"Maybe. But untill then, treat Mimi-Myo like he's still more powerful than you. He evolves fast, and-" Suddenly there was a light, and both of the little bats started glowing.

They both shouted:

DEMIDEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO- WIZARDMON!

They fell to the ground hard. DemiDevimon looked down at himself in glee. "Finally! I FINALLY REACHED CHAMPION LEVEL!"

"Crap. What am I going to call you?" Katy said, looking at DemiDev- well, Wizardmon2. He wore a purple cloak and a black suit. He had a skull shaped staff, and his eyes were orange-yellow, like before. His hair was long and black and his voice sounded slightly deeper now.

Mini-Myo, however, wore a red and black suit, and a black cloak. His staff had a bat shape. His hair was long and blonde, and he still had his amazing blue eyes. He seemed to concentrate on something. "Shut up, you flying bowling ball, I'm thinking." He ran his finger along his teeth. "Arg!" he yelled in exasperation.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked. He was busy working on the ugly scar on Gatmon's paw. Sure, it dissappeared when she evolved, but she still didn't want it. She wanted to know if Joe could get rid of it.

"I STILL DON'T HAVE FANGS!" Mini-Myo yelled. Everyone started laughing.

Izzy smiled and shook his head, concentrating on the computer screen. He was about to comment on that statement when he saw a little blip on his screen. he clicked on it and read what was happening. "Hey guys, something's going on in the Digital world."

Katy ran over to read. "Looks like a Mammothmon escaped and is rampaging through the Gazimon village." she looked up at the others. "It's moving towards Primary village!"

"Lets get going then!" Gatomon said, jumping off of the couch. (They had moved the furniture out of Katy's old house and into here)

So, Myo is almost back! Yay! :D

Review please!


End file.
